The Greatest Show of Generosity
by pokerninja2
Summary: A train accident robs Rarity and Sweetie Belle of their parents, forcing the sisters to live together. Now Rarity must put her generosity to the test: balancing her career at the Carousel Boutique while being the mother figure Sweetie needs.


**What's crack-a-lackin' yo, the pokerninja is back and better than ever!**

 **So the first fic I have ever written was for _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ , and I figured now would be a good time for a return engagement. This fic deals with something pretty serious that I normally don't cover, hence the T rating. Won't explain it, because you could probably read the description. Also, weather this counts as part of my kids show marathon or not is kinda up to you. I mean, the show was originally aimed at kids, and it managed to get a cult following, so this can count.**

 **Now let's get this party started!**

 **Also, considering this is more serious than the fics before this, viewer discretion is heavily advised, especially if you have seen my other fics.**

* * *

 _This day couldn't possibly get any worse._

The humidity was starting to take a toll on Rarity. She sighed as she wiped the sweat off her brow, ruining an hour's worth of makeup in the process. Her mane was also beginning to droop. Rarity shook it away from her face.

 _There goes another hour's worth of work._

By Rarity's side was Sweetie Belle, whom she could tell was also suffering from the humidity. The two were waiting patiently at the train station, waiting for their parents to collect their tickets to pay the fares and say their farewells. Once they were in sight and about to board the train, the two sisters ran up to them.

"Now you be a good filly for Rarity, ok?" Cookie Crumbles told Sweetie Belle, rubbing her on the head.

"Don't worry, I will," she replied, smiling at her mother.

"Really, I don't see why Sweetie, and I for that matter, can't come with you," Rarity said.

"This _is_ our anniversary week," Hondo Flanks said to his daughter, moving in and placing a hoof on her shoulder.

"But even so," Rarity continued, brushing the hoof away. "We both are happy for you two, and I just don't see why we can't go to Manehattan with you."

"Yeah," Sweetie Belle said, taking her older sister's side. "I wanna go too!"

"Girls," Cookie Crumbles said in a firm tone. "Our anniversary is an event for us and us only."

"But why?" Sweetie moaned. "We always come to your birthday parties."

"Birthdays and anniversaries are two different events," Cookie said.

"Not to mention you're making Sweetie stay with me," Rarity added, gesturing to her younger sister. "Like you do every other week."

"What's wrong with me staying with you?" Sweetie asked, turning to Rarity.

"Nothing darling," Rarity quickly corrected herself, chuckling nervously. "It's just that you're always dropped off in my care on short notice." Rarity then glared at her parents. "One time you two even dropped her off in the middle of the night without warning."

"But you love taking care of Sweetie Belle," Cookie argued.

"Be that as it may," the white mare sighed. "But you should know that I have other priorities. I have a business to run, and you two dropping Sweetie in my care only complicates things."

"You know that we travel a lot," Cookie said.

"And that's another thing," Rarity retorted, pointing at her parents. "Why are you two always traveling? And why are you not taking Sweetie with you for that matter? It's almost as if you two are trying to distance yourselves from us."

"Listen here, young lady," Hondo Flanks said firmly, stepping forward. "What we do on our travels is none of your business."

"I'd argue that it _is_ my business," Rarity replied, stepping towards her parents. "Considering each time you travel you leave Sweetie in my care."

"Guys!" Sweetie Belle called, waving her hooves to get everypony's attention. "Why are we arguing with each other? It's their anniversary, so shouldn't we be happy?"

Just then the train whistle screeched, signalling all of the passengers to get aboard. Without any final words, Cookie and Hondo boarded the train, leaving their daughters on the station. Rarity and Sweetie simply watched as the train took off. Once it was out of sight, Sweetie Belle quickly ran off from the station, trying to lighten up the mood.

"C'mon Rarity!" the filly called. "Last one to your home is a fat sack of potatoes!"

Despite Sweetie's efforts, Rarity was still quite in the sour mood. Rarity huffed in exasperation, blowing her mane out of her face.

"The next time I see them will be too soon," she said to herself.

* * *

The guard was lying.

Rarity could not believe what she was hearing. Her sight was starting to grow faint, her breathing became faster and audible, and tears were welling up in the corner of her eyes. It couldn't be. It _shouldn't_ be. Was this guard _mad_? There was absolutely no way that this was true.

"I'm sorry ma'am," the guard said. "There was nothing we can do."

"I… see." Rarity said. "So, when are they coming back?"

"Ma'am," the guard sighed. "They're dead."

"What do you mean they're dead?" Rarity replied, her tone rising. "I just saw them about two hours ago!"

The guard gave her a soft, yet firm glare. "They're dead, ma'am."

He then bowed his head. "If you need anything, anything at all, please reach out to us. Take care, ma'am."

The guard gently closed the shop door, leaving Rarity to stare blankly at her own reflection.

They were gone.

The unicorn began pacing back and forth, wondering what would be to come. What in the world was she going to do? What would become of her? What would her friends say? What would they think? How would she break the news to them?

What was she going to tell Sweetie Belle?

Rarity gasped at the thought. She had been so lost in her own thoughts that she completely forgot Sweetie Belle was staying with Rarity for the week. The white unicorn knew for a fact that she wasn't going to take the news well. She couldn't bare the thought of her little sister having to hear that her loving parents had passed. Several thoughts went through Rarity's mind.

 _How am I going to tell her? She will be absolutely distraught!_

 _Maybe I could keep it a secret! She doesn't have to know what happened._

 _But she will eventually find out. Remember that she is only staying for a week, and is expecting to be back with her parents. And not_ only _will she be distraught, she'll be angry at me for hiding this from her._

 _As much as I hate the idea, I will just have to tell her._

Trying to wipe off any tears she had, Rarity marched her way upstairs. As she walked through the hallway, she neared the doorway to the guest bedroom. She had never feared this doorway more in her life. She went closer, and put her ear by the door, and could hear Sweetie Belle talking with her stuffed animals.

"Would you like some more tea, Button?" Rarity heard Sweetie Belle ask.

"Yes Sweetie Belle, I would love more tea," Sweetie said, trying to imitate a colt's voice.

"Great! Now let me just-" Sweetie said in her regular voice as she abruptly stopped. "Mr. Munchies! Don't hog all the chocolate cookies! Save some for everyone!"

"Sorry, Sweetie," the filly said, imitating a low, grumbly voice.

Rarity took her ear off the door. More thoughts raced through her mind.

 _I can't tell her! She's playing tea party and she's having a fun time! I just… can't bare to see my little sister become so sad!_

 _But I have to. She needs to know._

 _Perhaps it can wait until tomorrow. There's no need to ruin her tea party._

 _But the sooner she knows, the better._

 _Is the news even that bad to begin with?_

 _Of_ course _it's that bad! Which is why it's important she knows. Now._

Rarity sighed as she looked at the doorway again. She gently creaked the door open. There was no going back now.

Sweetie Belle took notice of Rarity having the door open, and put a halt to her game.

"Hi Rarity," the filly greeted. She then noticed that her older sister had a pretty sad look on her face. Sweetie cocked her head in confusion, feeling concerned.

"What's wrong?" Sweetie asked.

"Sit," the white mare said, gesturing to the bed. "There is something you must know."

Sweetie was really confused now. What in the world would Rarity be so sad about? She was pretty serious too. Regardless, the filly complied and took a seat on the edge of the bed, Rarity sitting next to her.

"So what's wrong?" Sweetie asked. "Is it something I've done?"

"No, nothing like that," Rarity sighed. "It's… more serious…"

"Is it bad?" Sweetie asked,

"' _Bad' is an understatement,_ " Rarity thought to herself. "Indeed, Sweetie. And you are not going to be happy about it."

Now Sweetie was worried. "What is it?" she asked.

Rarity sighed. Now came the hardest part; telling Sweetie the news. She took a look at her little sister's eyes, noticing they were filled with worry. She had already made it this far. She had to tell her.

"You know that mother and father took a train to Manehattan earlier this morning, right?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah," the filly replied. "Did something happen to them?"

Rarity sighed again. She couldn't bare the thought of how Sweetie Belle would react, But she had to tell her.

"Well… near Manehattan the train managed to get derailed from the tracks and…" Rarity could feel more tears welling up, but choked them down. "Careened into one of the buildings. Several ponies had… lost their lives."

Sweetie Belle froze. Was Rarity saying what she thought she was saying?

"A-are mom and d-dad…" Sweetie asked in a shaky voice. This couldn't be true. It just couldn't.

"I-I'm sorry darling…" Rarity stuttered, the growing lump in her throat making it tough to speak. "Th-they didn't make it."

There. She finally said it. Rarity almost couldn't look at Sweetie Belle, but for one reason or another she had to. Sweetie just stood there in silence, mouth hanging open. Tears were welling up in her eyes, and she began panting heavily.

"N-no," the young filly squeaked. "Nononononono! They can't be dead! They j-just can't be!" Sweetie was now openly weeping, burying her face into her sister's coat. She tried to say more words but all that came out were muffled sobs. The very sight of this drove Rarity to crying as well. She held her sister tightly with her hooves, doing her best to comfort her little sister. Their mourning continued throughout the night.

The two sisters continued crying until minutes eventually turned into hours. Rarity still held her sister in her embrace as Sweetie continued crying into her coat. Though the mare came to a startling realization; the last time she saw her parents, she was in an argument with them. The entire episode played through her head like rewinding a video cassette. The thought that this was the last time she would ever see them stung like a wasp. The absolute worst part about it was her parting thought with them.

 _The next time I see them again it will be too soon._

The sentence began repeating in Rarity's head. Knowing that she said these words were bad enough. What was worse was that she would never be able to apologize to them.

She didn't even get to say goodbye.

Rarity and Sweetie continued mourning until their sobs became faint whimpers. Their eyes became red and puffy, tired of all the tears they had shed. They physically couldn't cry anymore. Rarity still held Sweetie tight in her embrace. She couldn't even look at her sister's eyes.

"What's g-going to happen to u-us?" Sweetie asked as her tear-stained face looked at Rarity, somewhat shocking the mare.

"I-I don't know…"

* * *

 **And there you have it. The first chapter of my first MLP fic since... about a year ago. Time flies.**

 **Anyways, like a lot of my fics I try to do something that hasn't really seen focus on. My _Blue's Clues_ one stars a character other than Blue and Steve. My _PAW PAtrol_ one portrays Sweetie in a good light. My _Clifford's Puppy Days_ one focuses on the romance between Clifford and Cheri. This one is based on Rarity needing to coupe with becoming the legal guardian of Sweetie Belle, something I have not seen very many fics do. It's quite interesting so we'll see how this goes.**

 **Till next chapter, see ya!**


End file.
